Naruto The heartthorb
by ng jun cheng
Summary: This is a story that I came up with from one of my Female Classmate who is a big Naruto Fan. In This story, Naruto is a Heartthrob being trained by his parents and all 3 Sannins. Read the Story, and you will see what I mean
1. Chapter 1

Naruto The heartthrob

AN: In this story, The Kyuubi never attacked, Orochimaru never became Evil, Only The Uchiha massacre By Itachi because of Fugaku's plan on overthrowing the Sandaime Hokage. After the massacre, Minato was appointed as the Yondaime Hokage.

I will also have OC Added, Reina Uchiha, Sasuke's twin sister. Shizuka Nara, Shikumaru's twin sister.

I will make it a five member team. Meaning that 4 Gennin and 1 Jonin Sensei.

Chapter 1

Naruto Namikaze, The son of Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his Wife Kushina Uzumaki, Grandson to Tsunade senju And Jiraya, Godson of Orochimaru

At the Age of 5, He already learn all sorts of Things from his elders. Minato taught him Rasengan and Hirashin No Jutsu. Kushina Taught Him Kenjutsu and fuinjutsu.

Tsunade, His Grandma Taught Him Medical Jutsu and Superhuman Strength. Jiraya, His Grandpa Taught him Toad style Sage Jutsu.

Orochimaru, His Godfather Taught Him Hebi Style Taijutsu, Summoning Jutsu of Manda and Sage Fist

Meanwhile In the Academy, He learnt Shadow Clone Jutsu, Substitution jutsu and Trasformation jutsu. He Created the Rasenshuriken. The form Minato didn't manage to complete before he become the hokage. Due to him becoming the Hokage, He always have to do paperworks, Even His Shadow clones were not enough to complete, by the time he reach home, it's already

Timeskip- 2 years later

Naruto is 8 Years old. He Became Famous around Female the same age as him and their Kunoichi Teachers As well as a few female Jonin.

In Class, day after the graduation Exam. Iruka is late due to him receiving the Team postings From Minato

"Now that you all are Gennins, you will be posted to teams with a Jonin Sensei. I have the posting here." Iruka said

'So, We will be Breaking up into Groups, I sure hope that i can be with Naruto-Kun' The Girls in class all thought

Skip a bit.

"Team 7 Under Jonin Kurenai yuhi, Naruto Namikaze" That got all the girl's attention

"Hinata Hyuuga" Iruka said

"Hai" 'Yaata, Naruto-Kun is My Teammate' Hinata

"Reina Uchiha" Iruka continues

"Yes" 'Yes, Hinata won't be the only girl' Reina

"And Yakumo Kurama " Iruka finished

"Yes" 'Score, Not only was i teamed up with Naruto-Kun, Our Jonin Sensei is Kurenai the Genjutsu Mistress

Other Girls Who was not chosen Groaned

Iruka felt the atmosphere is different and is a little bit Scared so he continue the team posting

"Team 8 under Jonin, Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame"

"Team 9 Under Jonin Might Maya(Female Might Guy), Rock lee, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi"

"Finally, Team 10 Under Jonin Kushina Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, and Shizuka Nara" The girls looked up in shock

"Ano, Iruka Sensei, Kushina Uzumaki is Naruto-kun's mom, right" Sakura

"Yup, She along With Yondaime-sama, an the Sannin trained Naruto before he starts the academy, But due to his mother who is a Uzumaki, He has Kage-level Chakra Reserve, So it's hard for him to do the Regular bunshin. So Kushina-Sama taught Naruto the Kage bunshin. It's a Jonin Kinjutsu" Iruka

"Wait, Why is a Kinjutsu, i don't get it." Sasuke

"Because Kage Bunshin unlike the Regular bunshin, Require A lot of chakra, Without enough Chakra Reserve and Control, You can suffer from Chakra exhaustion and it's deadly for Ninja. Naruto have training and those Training allows him to have perfect control of his chakra" Iruka

End of chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A clueless father, and the Gennin Test

Naruto and the Students had finished their Recess and went back to the Classroom to wait for their Jounin Sensei

Meanwhile, In the Hokage's Office

"Fellas, These will be the teams that i come with, team 7 is Requested by my wife, Kushina though i Don't know why, Can you explain to me why?" Minato

"Well, Because I know that Naruto is quite famous with the ladies, and almost all of them have a crush on him, So as his mother, Team 7 is a team of kunoichi that approched me before and told me that they are in love with Naruto, The Team that i will be leading is female that have a crush on Naruto as well, except that they are shy and problem with admiting they have crush on him, So will train them"

To say Minato was shocked was an understatement, He is about to faint from the answer Kushina gave him

"You mean, Naruto have Fan-Girls Chasing after him?!" Minato

The Rest of the Jounin look at Minato in shock

"You mean you don't know, Hokage-Sama" Asuma

"Wait, You all know about this, Even you Kurenai-San"

"I guess Naruto Seldom talk to you about things he encounter in school, right" Kurenai

"Well, if i have to blame, i will blame the paperwork, even 3 Kage-Bunshin is not enough to deal with all of those"

"Well, Naruto have always been polite and kind to Girls and Women, Civilian and Kunoichi alike, unlike other clan heir. For example, Kiba Inuzuka think of girls as his bitch to screw and have kids with. Sasuke Uchiha is only nice to kunoichi that is strong and willing to bear him kids. But Naruto treat every girls he meet with Respect, Be it younger, same age or older then him. So that's why all Girls in his class and a few older kunoichi have a crush on him." Kushina

"Okay, Dismissed, Oh and Kakashi, if i receive word from either Iruka or Naruto that you are late, i will burn your Icha Icha books, even if i am a fan myself" Minato

That made Kakashi pale and he ran so fast, his new nickname will be Silver Dash

Back in the Class

Everyone including Kakashi arrived in class and took them

Team 7 Went to the Roof, and Kurenai is already waiting for his favourite Student, Her Sensei's Son and the only boy in her team (AN: Kushina is taught by Kushina, Well, What do you think, cool or not, if not, just tell me)

"Well, We will start by introducing ourselves to get to know each other better" Kurenai

"Well, can you do first and we will later" Hinata

"Sure, My name is Kurenai-Yuhi, You can either call Kurenai-Sensei or Kurenai-Sempai, i am okay with it. I am a Genjutsu Specialist, I was taught by Naruto's mother before he is born, i am only 17 years old, 5 years older than you 4, My favourite is to spend time with people precious me, Drinking Green Tea, learning New Genjutsu, My Dislike is Perverts Rapist and The Dreaded Icha-Icha books, My hobby is training, reading and hanging out with friends, My Dream is to be a Master of Genjutsu. Your turn, Naruto" Kurenai

"Hai, Kurenai-Sensei, My Name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, My favourite is Ramen, Kenjutsu, and Training. My Dislikes are Traitors, Rapists, Perverts, Fan-girls who only wanted to be close to their Fans and the time it takes to cook ramen, I have 3 Dream, To get married and have a big family, To be Hokage and surpass my dad and Finally, To bring peace to the entire Shinobi nation" Naruto

"My Name is Hinata Hyuuga, My Favourite is sparring with my family members to be stronger, Eating Cinnamon bun and pressing flowers. My Dislike are bratty Fan-girls and boys who only think of girls as baby machine, my hobby is hang out with girls, shopping and spending time with a certain someone, my dream is to destroy the curse seal and unite the main house and branch house together with a certain someone." Hinata

"My Name is Reina Uchiha, My Favourite is Shopping, drinking coffee, eating sweets. My Dislike if my clan's male sense of arrogance, boys who think of girls as baby maker and insects. My dream is to restore the uchiha clan with a certain someone." Reina(OC)

"My Name is Yakumo kurama, My favourite is learning new and stronger genjutsu to bring fame to my clan. My dislike is boys who think of girl as weakling. My dream is to rebuilt the clan with a certain someone. Yakumo

"Now that the Introduction are done, we will move to the real test. The bell test." Kurenai

"Huh" Hinata, Reina, Yakumo

Naruto already knew the true meaning of the bell test but he look at the girls and think of when will he be able to inform the meaning of the test.

"What do you mean, Sensei" Hinata

"The gennin test is some sort of the pre-test, The real gennin test is tested by their Jounin Sensei" Kurenai

"So, by the end of 5PM, You will have to Take the bell from me, but if you are not gonna come at me with intentions to kill, you will not get the bell" Kurenai

"But, there's 4 of us and there's only 3 bell, Sensei." Reina

"That's because 1 of you will be sent back to the Academy." Kurenai

'No, If we get sent back, We won't be able to get close to Naruto-Kun' The Girls all thought

"The Exam starts now!" Kurenai

With that, Kurenai left in a Leaf Shushin

'What should we do?' All of them thought(AN: Sorry if i cut a bit here, Because I made it so all the girls have a rivalry with each other for Naruto's Affection.)

'Maybe, if i work with Naruto-Kun, that would boost my chance at passing' All the girls thought

Unknown to them, Naruto already knew what they were planning and waited for them. When they arrived Naruto is smiling

"Took you girls long enough." Naruto

"What do you mean, Naruto-Kun" Hinata

"I already figured the True Meaning of the Test."

"The True Meaning, What are you talking about" Reina

"The True Meaning of the Test is Teamwork, Let me ask you 3, Do you think you are able to Go up Against a Jounin Yourself?" Naruto

They Shook their head

"Exactly, Because even if i am trained by My Tou-San who is a Kage, My Grandparents who is Sannins, Kurenai-sensei is a Jounin where we are Gennin, And Jounin have skills we Gennin are not Capable of pulling off. So if we Can think of a Tatics which can Get the bell and not able to harm Kurenai-Sensei, Because if we managed to hurt Kurenai-Sensei, we can be Punished"

"How About You all pass" Kurenai

All 4 of them look at Kurenai

"I am Surprised, Naruto. It took you less than 15 Seconds to figure the Real test. We will be back here tomorrow to start our mission as well as training" Kurenai

End of part 2 


	3. Chapter 3, part 1

Chapter 3: The First C Rank Mission and trip to outside the village, Part 1

In the Hokage's office

Team 7 just finished their latest D-rank mission, Capturing the Moster Cat, Tora

Naruto wasn't complaining about having to do D-rank missions, but his other teammates, the girls are not satified with doing only D-rank

Iruka was going through the list of D-Rank mission, But the first girl to speak out was Hinata of all people, who is usually Reserved.

"With all due Respect Hokage-Sama, I do Believe We complete enough D-rank Mission to qualify for a higher rank mission" Hinata

"Come on, Hinata. You guys are only just made Gennin, You can't expect to get a Higher Rank mission out of the blue like that" Iruka

However Minato Laughed and Everybody just looked at him weirdly

"Honestly, I thought That Naruto Would be the one to request a higher Rank mission, Since his courage and stubborness is his mother's traits"(Kushina Sneeze)"Very well, If Kurenai Believe that you can handle it, i would grant you guys a C-Rank mission." Minato

"Well, I do Believe that they are Ready to handle a low- C-Rank Mission" Kurenai

"Okay." He press the phone "Ashley, Bring in Tazuna"

"Is this the team that is gonna protect me, The Blond boy looks Tough, The Pale eyed Girl(Hinata) looked just like a Ghost due to her eyes, The Blond girl(Yakumo) look sickly, The one with the black hair(Reina) Behaves just like a princess" Tazuna

At this, The Room dropped a few degree temperature and The girls all look at him with hate, Kurenai included.

"I would Advice you not to look down on my Kunoichi as i trained them myself"

"Sure" Tazuna sweating from the KI

The Next Day

The Team was off to Tazuna's house

they reached a forest, they passed through a puddle of water.

'Isn't it dry season, so why would there be puddle of water' All the girls except for Kurenai thought

Naruto just dropped a Senbon wrapped with a paper bomb at the puddle of water, It exploded and 2 Kiri Ninja appeared and tried to kill Naruto while Naruto just threw a Rasenshuriken and cut off a few trees and buried the ninjas within the trees

"Tazuna, It's time to come clean" Naruto

"What do you mean" The girls asked

"Kurenai-Sensei, Just think, We four are only Gennin just Graduated from the Academy last month, And you are a new Jounin who is not in the Bingo Book yet, So if Iwa, i can guess they are after me due to what happen in the last great Shinobi war. But Kiri, They are not after us, They are after Tazuna, Right" Naruto

"Yes, They were hired by Gato, Who is only using his business to legalise the money he made through illegal means, He took over the country's shipping company and everyone is poor, The money i had left is only enough to cover A C-Rank, So i had no choice"

"I See" Naruto and Kurenai said together

End of Chapter 3, Part 1

Poll

Should Naruto Get a Harem,

Yes or No

If Yes, Should Haku be a Female

Yes or No 


	4. New Story Poll

Author's Poll Request

Hi There Everyone. I Got A Problem for a new Story My Friends Requested.

A lot of my Friends like to watch a lot of Naruto Crossover stories.

The Problem is There's too little Naruto and Ultraman Crossover story.

So They Requested Me To Think Of Good plot of Naruto/Ultraman story.

So I Thought Of a story That Each Konoha Rookie 12 Becomes a Ultraman

The List I Currently Thought Of:

Naruto: Ultraman Mebius

Sasuke: Ultraman Hikari

Sakura: Ultraman Gaia

Hinata: Ultraman Cosmos

Shino: Ultraman Tiga

Kiba: Ultraman Nexus

Lee: Ultraman Leo

Tenten: Ultraman Ace

Neji: Ultraman Dyna

Shikamaru: Ultraman 80

Ino: Ultra Yullian(The First Female Ultra. She Appeared Alongside Ultraman 80)

Choji: Ultraman Taro

So Do You Like It? So If You Like It, PM me a Yes. If You Don't Like It, PM me a NO And Tell me what You Don't Like About And Why. Thanks. 


End file.
